Blair Dies
by SKaylor95
Summary: Summary inside Chair romance, but lots of Blairena friendship.


**So this story picks up right after Chuck declared war against Blair in season four. Instead of going upstairs and crying to Serena she books a ticket to Paris. But while in Paris she finds herself in a bad neighborhood and in the middle of a street brawl. Before she can turn and run she gets hit by a rogue bullet and falls to the dirty streets. **

_Gossip Girl here. I'd like to take this moment to look back on the reign of our former queen. Starting from a beautiful brunette with a likeness for headbands and blossoming into the Queen we knew her as, Blair Waldorf was and will always be the most skillful, brilliant, beautiful, and amazing woman that ever had the opportunity to rule Manhattan. But I confirmed for myself this morning that Ms. Blair Waldorf has passed. Her obituary was a short blurb in a local Parisian paper that explained her love of fashion and her astounding beauty. The brunette was defeated by a rogue bullet that came from a street fight in a bad neighborhood in Paris. According to the paper she died quickly and there wasn't much that the officers could do once they arrived on the scene, but that doesn't heal the pain in our hearts, does it? Well, my condolences to the Waldorf family. I hope that you find comfort in knowing that she is probably sipping tea at Tiffany's with Audrey as we speak. Blair, we all miss you._

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

The Gossip Girl blast only added salt to the wound for Serena as she walked through Central Park without Blair. She had only found out earlier that morning from Harold that Blair was even dead. Nate had taken the news like he always did; he fled from the room and was later found by Vanessa completely smashed at some trashy bar. And no one could get Chuck to answer his phone for long enough to even guess how he was taking things. But if Serena did have to guess she would assume that things were bad. There were probably thousands of dollars worth of drugs littering his penthouse and possibly even a hooker or two there to take his mind off of things. And Serena couldn't even begin to fathom the rest of her life without Blair.

She looked down at her wrist to see her friendship bracelet mixed into the other bracelets adorning her wrist. On a small oval-shaped plaque, written in diamonds, and strapped to her wrist by two gold chains was the letter "S". She couldn't bring herself to, but if you flipped the plaque over you would see "S & B: Friends Forever" engraved in elegant calligraphy. Serena hurriedly wiped the tear that had escaped form the corner of her eye away and continued to walk the Park aimlessly.

_**France: The Waldorf Estate 11-17-10**_

"Are you sure about this sweetie?" Harold asked for the millionth time.

"Yes. For the millionth time, yes!" was the response.

"But you could just go away for a while, isn't this a little extreme?"

"No, you didn't see what it was like, he's moved on, and I have to too," she concluded, "Anyway, they already saw the blast, I'm sure the news is all over Manhattan by now,"

"Blair Bear, are you sure you can do this? Cut all ties?" Harold asked his daughter.

"I have to daddy. They don't need me anyways, Serena can take care of herself, Nate has…Juliette, and Chuck hates me so much that he is probably celebrating right now,"

"But—"

"No, Daddy. It all worked out perfectly. It's not like we're lying all that much. I really was shot; it just wasn't as fatal as we told people."

"Blair—"

"It's settled daddy. I'm moving to Milan, Dorota is going to claim that she can't stand the city without me and move out to Milan with me. She's going to bring Anna and Vanya and we will be happy together. Mother has Cyrus and spends all her time in Paris anyway." Blair concluded. "And you and Roman ca come and visit me any time you want to."

"Blair, you haven't discussed what you're going to do. Besides moving across the world, what are you going to do in Milan? You can't live off of your mother and myself forever."

"Oh, but I have that planned out as well. I will find someone who wants to have fame and a ten percent cut of my fortune to be the face to my fashion like. I will design all of the clothes and she can pretend to be the person who created everything. It all will go off without a hitch, I promise,"

_**New York City: The Van-Der-Woodsen/Humphery House 12-20-10**_

"Mom, what do I do? I don't know how to live without her. Please, help me." Serena sobbed into her mother's couture blouse.

"Sweetie, I wish that I could help, but I can't bring her back. I would give up anything to have her back in a heartbeat but I can't undo this. Please, you have to start moving on, it's been over a month." Lilly tried to soothe her daughter.

"Get over it? How am I supposed to get over it? My best friend was shot to death on some random street in Paris and I'm supposed to get over it?"

Lilly turned to look at who had just stepped out of the elevator and gasped at what she saw. Eleanor Waldorf was standing there in her couture dress looking slightly uncomfortable and upset. Serena jerked her head around to see who it was as well. She wiped her eyes and quickly excused herself before hurrying to catch the elevator before it closed.

"Eleanor, I'm sorry. Serena's been having a really hard time with this, she didn't realize you were here."

"It's perfectly alright, Lilly. I understand her anger and sadness. But if you'll excuse me I have to go make a call" Eleanor got up to leave.

"But didn't you need something?" Lilly asked, confused.

"I did, but I have something that I really need to do. Another time, I'll drop by and we can have lunch or something," Eleanor said over her shoulder as she walked onto the elevator.

_**Milan: Blair Waldorf's Apartment 12-20-10**_

The shrill ringing of her cell phone woke Blair from her slumber. She looked over to the to her bedside table and picked up the annoying devise. 3:07 AM it read. Groaning she got up and out of bed, walked over to her balcony, and opened her phone.

"Hello?" she asked, still groggy from sleep.

"Blair? Darling, we need to talk." Eleanor spoke into her phone.

"At 3 AM? Can't you call tomorrow? I really need sleep." Blair groaned.

"No, I cannot call tomorrow. And it's 9 o'clock in Manhattan, where you should be, so I have no apologies about waking you. But you need to come home, now!"

"Are you crazy? I can't come home. Everyone thinks I'm dead. And I know that because I made it look like I was dead. We all agreed that this was best. What changed?"

"We all didn't agree. You decided and we went along with it thinking that it was best for you but it's not okay here anymore. Your best friend needs you and you will come home and console her!"

"Why does Serena need me? If she's still so sad, then take her out to do a day of things that we would do together. She'll bounce back, it's what she does."

"Not this time, she really needs you. She's devastated and I don't think she'll be ok. Please, you don't have to tell anyone else but you have to come back and tell her the truth,"

"Okay," Blair said after a long pause, "but only Serena,"

"She'll be at Lilly's Christmas party on the 24th. It's at their penthouse so you should know how to get there. Plus, it's a masquerade so you don't have to worry about people recognizing you," it seemed that Eleanor has things all figured out.

"I'll be on the next flight out," Blair sighed into the phone, "And thanks, mom,"

_**Manhattan: Lilly's Christmas Party 12-24-10 9:36 PM**_

Blair pulled her mask on as the limo pulled up to the party. She had opted to go with a large, black, butterfly mask that nearly concealed her entire face. She had on a long-sleeved red dress and her black Louboutins to match the mask but she was still worried about recognition. She hurried into the party with her head down and ignored the people who tired to stop her to say hello. She had one mission and she would do that without fail.

She saw Serena standing near the stairs and saw her opportunity. Blair crept up behind Serena and placed and over her mouth.

"Please, don't freak out, S. It's me, B. Just come up to your room and I'll explain everything,"

Serena didn't know why, but she fallowed the stranger with her best friend's voice to her bedroom and turned around. Noting Serena's panicked expression Blair untied her mask so that Serena could see her face and gave her her trademark Blair Waldorf smile.

"What the hell?" Serena Shrieked.

"B, please calm down. It's me. It's Blair! Please believe me. I'm not dead. I'm right here, you're ok!" Blair tried to calm down the hyperventilating blonde.

"Blair!" Serena shouted before engulfing her best friend in a hug. The brunette gripped her best friend with equal forcefulness and they both had tears running down their faces. She didn't realize just how much she had missed her best friend.

"Serena?" the distinct voice of Nate Archibald hit the ears of the sobbing girls when the door creaked open. "I heard shouting, are you oka—" he stopped short when the shocked face of Blair turned his way.

"Nate, come in and close the door behind you. Don't make any loud noises or sudden movements. Just relax, calm down, and don't scream." Blair coaxed.

"But you're…how…I don't…what?"

"I still have to explain things to Serena too. Could you both just sit down and I'll tell you everything?"

"Yeah,"

"Sure"

_**Manhattan: Lilly's Christmas Party 12-24-10 11:43 PM**_

"So in all honesty, I thought things would be better if I really was dead. And I absolutely wouldn't have done it if I thought that either of you needed me as much as you did. I'm so sorry that I did that to either of you. Please say that you don't hate me," Blair concluded.

"Oh, B. of course I don't hate you," Serena got up and hugged her best friend.

"Yeah, Blair. I'm just you're back," Nate finished.

"But you guys, I'm not staying. All of those reasons still apply to the rest of Manhattan. Now that you guys know you can move on with the rest of your lives. You can even come and visit me in Milan if you want but to the rest of the people at that party downstairs, I'm dead in some cemetery in Paris. You can't tell anyone,"

"But, what about Chuck—"

"Chuck especially can't know. I left town because he made it his mission to destroy me. And I can fight him back because I love him. The only way to make sure that he stops coming after me is to make him think that I'm dead."

"But he wouldn't continue with that, he was so devastated after you died—"

"Nate, stop. If she doesn't want to tell people she doesn't have to. Now I'm going to sneak Blair out of this party and we're going to spend the rest of the night laughing and reminiscing about old times before I have to pretend that she's dead. Are you going to join us or are you going to be a soup puss and whine like a baby?" Serena giggled. Yep, she was back to her old self.

"I have to say goodbye to some people, but I'll text you when I get out and you can give me your location." Nate stood up to leave, "I'm really glad that you're not dead, Blair," he kissed her forehead and exited the bedroom.

Serena fastened Blair's mask back into place and smoothed down the curls that had gone into disarray during the hug before putting her mask back on herself. The blonde beauty grabbed the brunette's hand and led her out of the room.

The crowd seemed to have grown thicker while the friends had been upstairs and their quick escape turned into carefully avoiding potential landmines. And speaking of landmines, Blair didn't seem to notice the brooding man with a devil mask on near the bar. She bumped right into Mr. Chuck Bass and the shock on his face was evident. He hadn't smelt that particular smell since a time that he rarely allowed himself to remember. And coupled with the beautiful curls and the slender figure he was already transfixed. But when she looked up into his dark eyes he gasped. The eyes were so familiar, so soft and warm, so inviting so—no! He couldn't allow himself to think of her, it hurt too much.

But before he could even talk to her she was darting away with—was that Serena?

"Wait!" he yelled, but she was already stepping onto the elevator. He hurried over to the elevator but to now avail—the cart was already starting it's dissention. But he was so transfixed by this petite brunette that he allowed himself to do the unthinkable—take the stairs.

_**Manhattan: Lobby of the Palace Hotel 12-25-10 12:03 AM**_

Blair stepped out of the elevator at a run. She couldn't believe the near miss she had just had. And Chuck had looked so sad! She couldn't believe the sadness that had been burned into his eyes. Her and Serena stopped by the front desk to pick up their coats and to take a deep breath.

The two were just slipping on their coats when Chuck flew out of the stairwell.

"Wait!" he called after the brunette.

Blair looked frantically at Serena and thanked her lucky stars that she had kept he mask on before she grabbed the blonde's hand and dashed for the door. The doorman didn't even try to open the door for them; he just stepped out of the way of the running people. But Chuck was fast too. He grabbed onto Blair's wrist before she could turn the street corner and the shock on Blair's face was evident.

But Blair stepped back and kicked Chuck in the shins before darting off again. Chuck reeled back in response to the pain and watched the Brunette speed away and around the corner. Once the pain subsided Chuck noticed something cool in his hand. He looked down and saw a small golden bracelet with an ovular golden plaque. Written in diamonds on the plaque was the letter "B" and on the back were the words "S & B: Friends Forever". A small gasp escaped his throat.

_**Manhattan: Central Park 12-25-10 1:17 AM**_

"I'm so happy you're not dead!" Serena told her best friend when they finally stopped laughing like a bunch of little girls, "I know it's sort of silly to say so but it's true!"

"I'm glad I'm not dead too!"

"Oh, wait! Listen to this song I just heard! I heard it on the radio a couple of days ago and thought of you. It mad me cry then but now I can listen to it and smile whenever I miss you!" Serena pulled out her iPhone and pressed play on the song Glamorous by Fergie. The two danced around and laughed to the song like little girls again. Little did they know: there were still people with camera-phones out after midnight on Christmas.

_**Manhattan: Airport 12-25-10 10:12 AM**_

Blair wiped her eyes as she left the confines of her best friends arms.

"You really can come and visit me, you know. My dad does it all the time!" Blair told her friend for the hundredth time.

"I know, B! You keep telling me that!" Serena giggled.

As Blair stepped out of the cab she turned back to her friend who was now engrossed in some message on her phone.

"Um, B, you might not want to get on that plane just yet," Serena told her. At her confused expression Serena turned the screen of her Phone towards her and let her read for herself.

_It turns out that a retraction is due. A little over a month ago I released the news that our beloved Queen had passed in a tragic accident but it turns out that our Late Queen isn't Late at all. It was just last night that our dear S smiled again for the first time in over a month. And with good reason apparently, because smiling right next to her was her supposed dead best friend. Is it real? Did our dear Queen rise from the dead or was it just one of S's failed attempts to heal by hanging with someone just like her? Only time will tell. _

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

And underneath the words was a picture of the two females, dancing to music only heard by them, and laughing to their heart's content. And it was quite clear who was in the picture: Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf.

_**Across Town**_

Chuck Bass sat in his desk chair floored. So his assumptions were right. Over the night he had convinced himself that Serena had finally snapped and found herself a Blair Waldorf doppelganger. The Serena had put her in Blair's clothing and given her Blair's bracelet to help her cope. Chuck was bracing himself to go over to her apartment when his phone chimed with the latest Gossip Girl and he couldn't believe his eyes. Because there she was. His Blair—all smiles and dancing around in Central Park—alive!

_**Manhattan: The Waldorf Penthouse**_

"Mother, I told you this would happen! I never should have come! We could have flown Serena out to see me! Why did I let you talk me into this? I'm so stupid! What am I going to—"

"Blair, stop!" Serena shouted. "This isn't the end of the world. And it was bound to happen sooner or later. Just tell people that they misidentified your body or something!"

"Not the end of the world? I faked my own death!" Blair shouted. When Serena saw who had just stepped off the elevator she tried to stop Blair's rambling but the brunette couldn't be stopped. "I mean, really! It's not as If I simply moved across the country! I told people that I was dead! I lied to hundreds of people! And now they are going to see Gossip Girl and think I'm some crazy attention whore! And I did this all for that stupid basshat! Why am I so stupi—"

"What?" Chuck shouted from the foyer.

"Chuck…what are you doing here?" Blair stumbled over her words.

"Did you just say that you faked your own death for me?" he seethed.

"Well, i—"

"Because that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard uttered in my presence,"

"I just—"

"Explain yourself," he commanded.

"I'm sorry. It was just around the time that you decided to destroy my life. And I was scared that you really would destroy me. So I went to Paris. And I really was shot. I just saw an escape and I took it. I wasn't thinking about the repercussions. But in all honesty I thought that all of your lives would be better off without me in them. I didn't know what I was doing! But I just figured that since Nate and Serena were sort of together and you hated me that I could just go away and it would all be okay,"

Chuck took a moment to ponder her speech before he looked her strait in the eye and spoke, "Two questions: how on earth did you do this without mo knowledge and what ever gave you the idea that I hated you?"

"Um, I just had my father pull a few strings, and because you told me you hated me" she stuttered out.

"Well, it seems that I'm going to have to put my PI back on you. And I never hated you, Blair" he said in a gentle voice.

"But you said…after Eva…I destroyed your relationship…you hated me"

"No, Blair," he said. He was close enough to stroke her cheek now, "I could never hate you, I love you"

"I love you, too?" was all she could utter. He pulled her face towards his and his lips touched hers in a searing kiss. The passion from the kiss jolted her back into a mobile state and she gripped the back of his head in earnest. The room temperature seemed to rise and the people in the room blurred out of focus. The only thing that either was aware of was each other.

"Ehem" Eleanor coughed. Blair and chuck broke away from their heated kiss and looked away. Blair's Cheeks were flushed and her lipstick was slightly smudged. Chuck's hair was ruffled beyond was could be construed as windblown and there was a bit of Blair's lipstick on the corner of his mouth.

"Look, I get that you're happy that she's not dead. And your way of celebrating things usually does involve a woman and a bed. But I will not have you string my daughter along anymore. The pain between you and her is what lead her to be in Paris that night and if that happens again she may not be so lucky a second time."

"Mother—"

"No, she's right. It was my fault that you felt that you needed to run away from your life. It's my fault hat you were in Paris that night and for that I'm truly sorry. But I cant live without you. I know now what it feels like to think I had lost you and I don't ever want to feel that again. I need you in my life. Because without you I don't know how to be Chuck Bass"

"Oh, Chu—" Blair started but was cut off by a loud sob from Serena.

"That was beautiful!" She gushed over herself.

"Ok, Serena, sweetie, lets go into the kitchen," Eleanor said while helping Serena up and leading her into the kitchen.

"Blair, I know that we have a lot of history. I've made so many mistakes I don't even want to try to count them and I wouldn't be surprised if you never want to see me again, but I am absolutely in love with you. And I want to try again. So please, just give me those three little words. Eight letters. Three syllab—"

He was cut off by a searing kiss from Blair.

"I love you."

**Thanks for reading. Sorry if you just wasted a chunk of your day. Reviews make me smile. **

**XOXO,**

**SKaylor95**


End file.
